1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is projectile weapons, and in particular dual-use projectile weapons which fire non-lethal and less-lethal munitions.
2. Background
In certain situations, law enforcement officers or military personnel are required to use force to control crowds or certain individuals. Preferably, the control devices employed are designed to minimize bodily injury caused to the individuals against whom they are used.
Traditionally, the only options available have been firearms, chemical agents, and batons or clubs. The use of firearms, however, always raises the possibility of an unintended fatality. As to chemical agents, they may also cause unintended results if the person or persons they are directed towards have high or unusual sensitivities to the chemicals used. The disadvantage presented by the use of batons or clubs is that close physical engagement is required, and generally, close physical engagement is undesirable.
Currently, shoulder weapons, such as shotguns or rifles, are typically used to deploy kinetic non- and less-lethal munitions. However, during routine patrols, law enforcement and military personnel generally do not carry such weapons. Therefore, when the use of non-lethal force becomes tactically desirable, close physical engagement is the only option unless the weapon having the non- or less-lethal munitions is at hand. Unfortunately, most law enforcement and military personnel do not typically carry such weapons on their person.
As a solution to this problem, dual-use equipment for law enforcement and military personnel has been introduced. The baton is one of the more common pieces of equipment to be converted for dual-use. One of the most basic forms of the baton has an elongate cylindrical main body and a rigidly attached transverse handle positioned approximately one-fourth (¼) of the overall longitudinal length from one end. This basic design may be modified to include additional features, imparting greater functionality as compared to a conventional baton.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,300 discloses one example of a dual-use baton by incorporating a self-powered extensible projectile launching police baton. A hollow telescopic ram that is shorter than the barrel portion of the baton is positioned within the barrel of the baton. The ram may be driven out of the barrel of the baton by pressurized gas from an explosive cartridge mounted within the barrel. Thus, the ram member is extendible and fully retractable within the barrel of the baton. The front tip of the extensible ram is blunt or is deformable to reduce the impact when the ram hits an object or a person, thereby reducing the possibility of serious injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,097 discloses another example of a dual-use baton. The elongate body of the '097 patent includes a launching barrel and a breech end which houses a firing mechanism and a recessed trigger for launching a projectile positioned within the launching barrel. This baton is capable of firing non- and less-lethal projectiles or tear gas to subdue persons or crowds at a reasonably safe distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,400,688, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses yet another example of a dual-use baton. This baton includes a barrel body which is pivotally connected to a breech body, with a handle secured to the breech body. The trigger for the firing mechanism is located between the handle and the end of the breech body. The trigger must be pushed towards the handle to actuate the firing mechanism. The trigger may also be pivoted and locked into a longitudinal position along the breech body. Stowing the trigger in such a position allows for normal use of the baton without interference from the trigger or accidental firing.